


Like Sleep To The Freezing (ON HIATUS)

by C_J_B



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Because I don't know either, Eventual galra keith, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I don't really know when this takes place, Implied/Referenced Torture, Just know that its pre-s4, Keith (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Summary to be added, extremely au, so don't ask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_J_B/pseuds/C_J_B
Summary: On indefinite hiatus





	Like Sleep To The Freezing (ON HIATUS)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "Cherry Wine", by Hozier.

If you had asked Keith how he wanted to spend his weekend, waking up on the floor of a Galra holding cell with a pounding headache and aching ribs would be the last thing on his mind, right after gouging out his own eyes and spending an hour alone with Lance.

Keith sat up and glanced around, pressing his palm against the large bruise undoubtedly forming on his head. Shiro was pacing back and forth a short distance away from him, muttering to himself. He seemed mostly unharmed, thankfully. As Keith stood up, Shiro noticed him and quickly made his way over. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking Keith up and down. "That bruise looks pretty bad."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. Are you sure you don't have a concussion or anything?" He said in a concerned tone.

"Shiro, I'm okay, really. Now, have you figured out some way to get us out of here yet?" Keith said, annoyance creeping into his voice. 

 

"Not at the moment, but I'm working on it. I just hope we have enough time." Shiro ran a hand over his face. "It really doesn't help that I don't know the layout of this place. If only we had some way to get a better look at the ship..."

Keith looked away, scowling at nothing. It wouldn't solve any problems to blame himself for what happened, but he just couldn't help it. Maybe if he reacted a little faster, they wouldn't be stuck in a goddamn Galra ship with no foreseeable way out.

At that moment, the door slid open and a few guards stepped in. He glanced at Shiro, who gave him a look that seemed to say "Don't do anything rash."

As if he would. He was at least smart enough to know that they couldn't possibly take on the guards completely unarmed. No, their best option right now would be to keep their heads down and look for any possible openings or ways out.

The guards grabbed them by the arms, shackling them and marching them out of the room. As they walked down the corridor, Keith's mind was reeling, wondering what was waiting for them. He glanced over at Shiro, who was staring straight ahead, his expresssion unreadable. Keith deeply inhaled, steeling himself for whatever was to come. 

Before they knew it, Shiro and Keith were shoved into a spacious room. The door slid shut behind them as they were roughly forced to their knees. Keith winced, the impact sending a dull pain through his knees and up to his ribs. 

As Keith started to get his bearings, a deep voice echoed throughout the room.

"Welcome, paladins. Its truly a pleasure to finally meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! This is my first published work on Ao3, and it means a lot that you gave it a chance. This chapter was pretty short, but they'll get longer as it goes on. I'll try my best to be consistent with my uploads in the future onward.


End file.
